Do some things change?
by mischa-bee
Summary: -This is a trory- Rory and Tristan met up in Hawaii when they were four. What happens when Rory moves to Connecticut and starts Chilton, and Tristan doesn’t realize that it’s her, until a rather uncomfortable moment?
1. Default Chapter

_Hello everyone. This is a story about Rory and Tristan and what happens when the childhood best friends meet up when she moves from Hawaii to Connecticut. I hope everyone will like it!!_

_This is the second story I have done and if you want to go read my other one it is a songfic called: "Belief and she will be loved" _

_Disclaimer: I own none of Gilmore girls. Not even Chad (which is really rather depressing). So don't even bother trying to sue me. All I have is my 60s music (I'm obsessed!!) and by hot pink chucks!!!_

_Pairing: R/T_

_Rating: PG _

_Reviews: I LOVE THEM!!! I really do, it makes me sooo happy to find out what everyone thinks! All and any reviews are greatly appreciated!!_

_Now, on with the show!! (Story)..._

**Do some things Change?**

**Prologue.**

"hurry up Rory you lazy snail, were gonna be late if you don't get you four year old ass down here in two seconds!" screamed Lorelai the second.

Lorelai the third (aka. Rory) ran giggling down the hall where she found a twenty year old woman who was her mother. "I'm here now!" she said with a cheeky grin. Lorelai took one look at her and smiled as well. "Okay then, let's get to the airport!!!"

On the car on the way to the Honolulu airport, Rory asked Lorelai who they were picking up. "It's a four year old kid and his nanny; apparently his parents are rich snobs who don't want him, around for the summer, so guess what?"

"What?" asked Rory.

"Well, he's coming to stay with us for a month in the inn."

"Well that's awesome then mum! I'll have a friend my age! What are their names?"

"The nanny is Ms. Cyetta, and the kid is Tristan; Tristan Dugrey".

------------------------------

_**Four weeks later...............**_

"I don't want you to go Tristan!!!" sobbed a very unhappy Rory.

"I don't wanna go either Mary, (even at his young age Tristan found the need to label her as innocent) but I have to go to pre-school back in Connecticut!"

"But you'll write to me and visit me, and talk to me on the phone and ........"

"Of course. Your mummy gave me your email address so I'll email you every day!"

"_Paging flight 246 to Connecticut, please all board your plane at gate 16, that's flight 246 at gate 16"_

And with that Tristan Dugrey walked out of Hawaii, but not out of the Gilmore girl's hearts. Rory and Tristan wrote emails to each other every day, and chatted on the computer regularly, but they never met again, and they each thought that perhaps they never would again. But little did the sixteen year olds know, that fate disagreed........

END OF PROLOGUE.

Next Chapter: "Some people come and go, but others stay forever"- What will happen when Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey meet in Hartford, and they don't realise who each other is, until a uncomfortable time.....

AN: Sorry it's really short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please review. All feedback greatly appreciated. Ideas would be really great, and please all readers please decide and review with your answer to this question:

"_Do you want jess and dean to be non-existent, or do you want them to meet Rory, and what relationship do you want them to have with her? But remember: this is primarily a trory fic!"_

Thanks Heaps

-Mischa


	2. Some people come and go, but others stay...

_Hello everyone. This is a story about Rory and Tristan and what happens when the childhood best friends meet up when she moves from __Hawaii__ to __Connecticut__. I hope everyone will like it!!_

_This is the second story I have done and if you want to go read my other one it is called: Belief and she will be loved" _

_Disclaimer: I own none of Gilmore girls. Not even __Chad__ (which is really rather depressing). So don't even bother trying to sue me. All I have is my 60s music (I'm obsessed!!) and by hot pink chucks!!!_

_Pairing: R/T_

_Rating: PG _

_Reviews: I LOVE THEM!!! I really do, it makes me sooo happy to find out what everyone thinks! All and any reviews are greatly appreciated!!_

_Now, on with the show!! (story)…_

****

**Do some things change?**

**Chapter One**-** Some** **people come and go, but others stay forever**

A sixteen year old Rory sat down at her computer after a confusing, exciting and in a way, terrifying conversation with her mother. She was still pondering what her mother had just told her when an instant message popped up:

IMAGOD18: Hey Mary, are ya there?

COFFEELUVR55: HI! I'm here, how are ya?

IMAGOD18: i'm a bad mood, but that can be changed wink wink

COFFEELUVR55: Ughhh! After all these years you still can't keep your mind out of the gutter! What do they think of you at your little preppy school :D

IMAGOD18: Hey!! Well, I guess you could say that the guys idolise me, because the girls can't keep their hands off me!!!

COFFEELUVR55: um, EWWWW!!!! I soooo didn't need to hear that!!

IMAGOD: lmao, anyway, how's good 'ol Hawaii? Meet any surfers as hot as me?? Lol

COFFEELUVR55: anyway, so how's good 'ol Connecticut?

COFFEELUVR55: JINX

IMAGOD18: you STILL do that??? Omg Mary, you really haven't changed have you?

COFFEELUVR55: not at all. Though i'm not exactly the same height as an Oompa Loompa any more grins!!

IMAGOD18: no shit Sherlock :P. so, how is Hawaii?

COFFEELUVR55: still here.

COFFEELUVR55: just joking, so, u want the short version or the long?

IMAGOD18: the short???

COFFEELUVR55: okay then.... Were moving countries. Oh and mum decided that diny decided that he's allergic to cheep coffee, so were officially broke as well. :D

IMAGOD18: WHAT???????

COFFEELUVR55: well, mums got a business offer for a bigger inn with higher pay, and we need the money cause like I said before: Diny has developed an allergy;... it's really all rather tragic.

IMAGOD18: wow, so where and when are you moving to?

COFFEELUVR55: America, but I'm not sure of the exact location.

IMAGOD18: wow

COFFEELUVR55: I think you said that already.

COFFEELUVR55: hey, I have to go, mums screaming cause Diny has refused to produce, i'm guessing she forgot to turn him in at the wall :P so, ill talk to ya later?

IMAGOD18: lol. Tell lorelai I said hi okay, and I wont talk to u for a month sorry, cause I have to go to some shit place ion the damn woods cause my parents wanna get me out of the house while they re-re-re-decorate..... Yay :'( c ya later mar.

COFFEELUVR55: sure thing. Bye Tristan.

Rory turned off her computer and sighed, before going down the hall to the kitchen where lorelai was wrestling Diny (AN: in case you hadn't realised it yet, but Diny is the coffee maker).

Tristan sighed before turning off his computer then he switched off the lights in his room, before shutting his bedroom door, tuning out the sound of his parents yelling.

-----------------------------------

_One month later......_

Rory and Lorelai Gilmore stood in the front yard of their new house in stars hollow. They stood there in the middle of summer, wearing thermal tops, sheepskin jackets and thick jeans. Oh, and even three pairs of socks each. After the year round humidity in Honolulu, the Gilmore girls just weren't used to this sort of weather.

They had arrived four hours earlier, and after helping the moving company to put their things in the house, they had nothing else to do.

"Hey mini-me, i've got really exciting news to tell you" lorelai asked in a monotone voice. "Really, what is it" replies Rory in the same tone.

"You got into Chilton, you'll be starting tomorrow"

"That's great, mum! I can't wait!! I'm going to go and unpack my books okay!?" Rory replied, in a remarkably better mood at the mention of school work.

Lorelai sighed, shivered, and then walked in side. This, she decided, was going to take some getting used to.

---------------------

The next morning, Rory changed into her Chilton uniform then grabbed three cups of coffee and a pop tart before jumping in her mum's jeep and driving off to her new school.

After a meeting with the principle, she walked off to her first class which was German.

The teacher introduced her to the class, and she had just settled down into her chair, when the door was flung open to reveal a tall, blonde hair, blue eyed god.

"Well, well, you've finally decided to join us have you?"

"Well I decided that to speak German you first had to learn it Mrs Taylor, so I thought this class might me beneficial". He smirked then strutted to his chair, eyeing Rory very obviously on the way.

Slinking into his chair, he said to Tobey Daniels in front of him "hey man, who's the new chick?"

"Her name starts with an 'L', Lucy or lily or something." She's from somewhere that's an island I think."

"Well well, Tristan said. It looks like we got ourselves a Mary."

-----------------------------

It was lunch and Rory was at her locker bashing the life out of it as it wouldn't open.

"Come on you silly piece of compacted and pressed metal, why don't you just forget the fact that I said you were made of useless tin, and just open for me!"

"Why hello Mary, looks like you're in a bit of a troubled situation, need any assistance?"

Rory turned around to find the blonde guy from German leaning on the locker next to hers with a smirk on his face.

"Um... hello? My name isn't Mary its r...."

"I don't think that really matters do you, Mary?" he questioned leaning over her now, with one arm either side of her, trapping her against the lockers.

"Please leave me alone, I am not in the mood for silly people like you who very obviously have a hearing difficulty, because as I have told you, my name is NOT Mary!"

"Thrilling Mary, very thrilling stuff" he said before giving her a sharp kiss...... That was not on her cheek.

She kicked him in his shin which made him yelp, thumping his fist against her locker in the process of pain. Her locker sprung open revealing three pictures.

One was of a man who looked like he was in his thirties. The next one was of a woman with dark hair and a coffee cup in her hand, and even thought that person looked somewhat familiar, it was the third picture that stole his breath.

It was of two small children; a boy of four years, and a little girl of three. The children were sitting at the base of a palm tree, their blue eyes locked in a laugh. Tristan knew that picture, hell, he knew those kids. Because one of them was him. He whipped his head to look at the Mary. And as his eyes met with her identical ones, he let out a gasped word... "Rory?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Next chapter: "If we talked for so long when we were apart, then why now is now so silent?"

AN: okay, so i'm thinking that not in the next chapter, but in the one after that, that i'll add jess and dean and lane into the story. I think i'll make dean all stalker-ish, but im not too sure. if you have any comments and ideas on that matter then please tell me!! Again any and all reviews are welcome; I really want to know what you think. Ill try to review as soon as I get the chance.Keep reviewing!! and thanks to all reviewers so far:

mar0506, amanda, Callista NicTeryn, bklyangel, sam, TiCkLeDpInK22, sooty7sweep, cilou, Ruby, CrimsonRegret91, romik, Gythien Elven Babe, i really loved getting all your reviews, especially TiCkLeDpInK22 and sooty7sweep! Thanks heaps!!

I hope you liked this chapter! luv Mischa


	3. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers. **

**To the people who said they liked it: thanks heaps, I'm glad! Reading your reviews really make me happy!**

**And to all the people who didn't like it: when reviewing please specify what aspect you don't like and why. its good to know what i should possibly change/improve. A****nd please remember that this is only my second fic. And my first was a songfic. i know i am not a fabulous writer, but im trying!**

**Suggestions are always welcome as well!!**

**I've had a few reviews concerning some things I have done wrong and I'll try and explain them (if I can):**

**The 4yr old email issue: Yeah, four year olds most likely wouldn't be able to email, but Lorelai would have been able to help Rory, and Tristan's nanny could help him.**

**Hawaii-Connecticut: yes I realise now that I did make an error calling America a different country to Hawaii. Sorry about that. I only realised after I had posted it. Sorry!!**

**I'll try to write the next chapter sometime this week and have it posted soon.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and ideas!!**

**Luv Mischa**


	4. And you are?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Trory  
Summary: Rory and Tristan were best friends in Hawaii when they were little, what happens when they meet again at high school, but don't recognize each other?

888888888888888888

**And you are???**

_Flashback:_

Her locker sprung open revealing three pictures.

One was of a man who looked like he was in his thirties. The next one was of a woman with dark hair and a coffee cup in her hand, and even thought that person looked somewhat familiar, it was the third picture that stole his breath.

It was of two small children; a boy of four years, and a little girl of three. The children were sitting at the base of a palm tree, their blue eyes locked in a laugh. Tristan knew that picture, hell, he knew those kids. Because one of them was him. He whipped his head to look at the Mary. And as his eyes met with her identical ones, he let out a gasped word... "Rory?"

8888

Rory's POV 

"Rory?" He gasped with a bewildered look upon his face.  
So he DID know my name, well that would have to be a first. But seriously, what the hell was he doing staring at me like I was a new found species?

After putting up with his staring for a few seconds, I'd had enough.

"Yes that is my name, I'm glad that you have finally come to your senses and decided to use it. And now, if you don't mind, I have to be getting home."  
Pushing past his tall frame, I walked down the hallway towards the exit. Stopping in the doorframe just before exiting, I turned around and looked back down the long corridor.  
At the end, with his back facing towards me, he still stood, staring off into space.

And then with one last glance down the corridor, I headed out the exit, and got on the bus that carried me back to my new home in Stars Hollow.

88888888888888

On arriving back at our house around about an hour and a half later, I walked up our driveway, and to my astonishment, discovered my mother on the roof of our house.  
Apparently she was trying to the television remote out of the gutters. How it got there in the first place though, I have absolutely NO idea what's so ever. But after living with her all my 16years, I have learned that most likely when my mother and a strange incident is concerned, it's better not to ask into it.

After a dinner of stale bread and butter sandwiches (We seriously need to go shopping sometime soon.) mom and I watched some old friends re-runs before I headed upstairs to get started on my homework.  
According to the amount of Homework I had been landed with today, Chilton really did expect a lot more from us than my past school in Honolulu. 

I had just finished my math, and was just getting started on my English when an instant message popped up on my computer screen next to me.  
Ignoring it, I continued on reading "Rome and Juliet" which we were studying this term.  
A few minutes later another message flashed.  
Becoming curious of who wanted to talk to me that much at such a late hour, I clicked to read the messages. I smiled when the name 'IMAGOD18' appeared before my eyes.  
Clicking a further button to read and reply to his messages, I laughed to myself after reading what he had written. He knows me so well that sometimes it really does freak me out.

IMAGOD18: hey Rory, ya there?

IMAGOD: Are you rejecting me for your homework? I'm astounded!!!  
COFFEELUVR55: okay, that's just freaking me out!  
IMAGOD18: what can I tell you… I'm a god :)

COFFEELUVR55: okay then, leaving now…  
IMAGOD18: nah ya wouldn't. But anyway, I've been meaning to ask you; where have you moved to?  
COFFEELUVR55: Haven't I told you? Sorry. Mom and I now live in Connecticut.  
IMAGOD18: no shit?  
COFFEELUVR55: um, do I wanna ask what?  
IMAGOD18: I'm guessing so, considering the fact that I live there as well.

COFFEELUVR55: NO SHIT?

IMAGOD18: yeah, exactly. But anyway, how was your first day at school?  
COFFEELUVR55: completely off the subject, but anyhow, my day was absolutely terrible.  
IMAGOD18: what happened?  
COFFEELUVR55: Well for one thing, I met Mr. asshole of the universe. All he does is sit there, smirk, look pretty and call me rude names.  
IMAGOD18: Look pretty?  
COFFEELUVR55: yeah. Hey I really have to go now and finish my work okay? I'll talk to ya later on.  
IMAGOD18: you disappoint me, but yeah, ill talk to you again at another time. See ya Mary.

I quickly logged off and got straight back into my work, but something kept nagging me at the back of my mind, and it was only just as I was about to fall asleep later on that I realized what it was. As he said goodbye, Tristan had said to me 'see ya Mary'. Usually it wouldn't have bothered me as he has called me that since my thirteenth birthday, but after the events of today… it seemed like a bit too much of a coincidence. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, still puzzling over it.

8888888888888

Off In Hartford, a certain Tristan DuGrey was smirking silently into his dark and empty house. Plan A of the remembrance plan had just been installed.

THE END

AN: hey to everyone reading this. I really have to apologize that I haven't update in such a long time. I have been writing my one tree hill fanfic, and that's really the only excuse I have.

I hope that this chapter was okay, I know that its really rather short, and that the majority of it is in dialogue, but I felt that I needed to include that, as this is mainly just a filler chapter.

Please please update and tell me your opinions and ideas. I really appreciate it!


End file.
